Infinity
by firefly2222
Summary: <html><head></head>There is love of course. And then there's life, it's the enemy. He couldn't keep his promise to her.  Love wasn't enough.  Will he be able to redeem himself in the eyes of his new found son?</html>
1. Promise me

Damon POV:

_Flashback:_

"_Bonnie wait!" I yelled as I ran after her, while putting my shirt on. I used my abilities and sped past her and to the door, blocking her way. _

"_Get out of my way" she whispered. I looked down at her. Silent tears were making their way down her face, black mascara lines following. I would have killed anyone who had done this to her, but the problem was it was me. I had failed. I had promised I would never hurt her. _

"_NOW DAMON!" she screamed, while channeling her powers. Stefan came speeding into the foyer, shocked by Bonnie's outburst. I felt sudden pains in my head. Damit Bonnie I thought, as I screamed out in agony and crumpled to the floor. _

"_Bon-" Stefan started, but was silenced, "No Stefan, im done, he doesn't deserve to know" Bonnie said as she started to walk past me, but stopped. The pain in my head stopped. I glanced up at her, and was met with a bracelet being thrown at me. "You can have this back, It doesn't mean anything to me" Bonnie said, before walking out the door for good. The pain from my head was now in my heart. I looked down at the bracelet in my hands; it was a blue band, with a silver infinity sign. I had given it to her on her birthday last year, I told her we would be together forever. I could feel my eyes brimming with tears. What had I done? But I was soon broken out of my thoughts. _

"_umm Damon?" Stefan questioned. I followed his gaze to the top of the stairs where a half naked girl was standing. _

_End flashback._

I thought back to that day, and I lived it over and over again. it been a little over 4 years ago, but I couldn't help but wonder what if I had done things differently. I stood now glancing around the room. The boarding house was filled with people. Everyone from town had shown up for the reception. We had just come from the funeral. Bonnies funeral. My heart ached, I couldn't believe she was gone. Stefan was comforting Elena, who was sitting on the couch. But my eyes lingered the most on the person next to them also on the couch. That day after our fight Bonnie was nowhere to be found, she had left mystic falls, and had only just returned a couple days ago.

_Flashback 7 days earlier:_

"_What do you mean hes my son?" I yelled. Bonnie had showed up moments before. I was shocked by her return after 4 years, but what shocked me the most was the little boy she brought with her. He was a carbon copy of the both of us. Bonnies carmel skin tone, my raven black hair mixed with her brownish black, but what confirmed my suspicions was his piercing blue eyes._

"_Didn't you ever wonder what I had to tell you that day?" she questioned. I froze and thought back. She had told Stefan I didn't deserve to know. She had come to tell me that she was pregnant with my child, and she found me cheating on her. I gulped._

"_Stefan knew" I stated. Bonnie nodded before continuing._

"_Damon, I would have never came back, but I need your help"_

_Flashback ends._

I was broken out of my trance; the person I was staring at was no longer on the couch. I was calm for a moment, then I panicked. Bonnie wasn't here anymore, I was responsible for him.

_Flashback:_

_People were after Leo. Bonnie had told me they had been for some time. She could fight off most of them, but one has surpassed all the others. One old enemy that we had both fought off before, to save Elena. Klaus. _

"_Damon he cant loose both his parents, we cant both go up against him" _

"_Bonnie, you could die. Im NOT going to let you do this" I growled. Bonnie walked over to me placing her hands on either side of my face._

"_Damon, it was never about you letting me…" she paused "I need you to be here for Leo, promise me _you'll_ look after him" I nodded._

_End flashback._

I walked out of the living room, made sure no one was looking and speeding out the front door and down the street. I knew where he was going. I reached the cemetery before him. I was older and faster. I stood next to Bonnies grave and was joined shortly after. I looked down and to my left. Leo was standing quietly beside me. I could tell he wanted to say something. I was wrong, he wanted to do something. I felt the aneurism in my head, it wasn't as strong as Bonnies, but it brought me to my knees. I was face to face with a 4-year-old little boy, my son. He had tears running down his cheeks. He released me from his powers, before looking directly into my eyes. "Its not fair" he screamed. I kept silent. "She left me here with you!" he continued screaming. "I wish it was you" he whispered.

Our blue eyes met, and what I heard next broke my heart.

"I wish you died, instead of my mom." I could hear myself reply "me too"

We stayed in that position for what seemed like forever before he launched himself into my arms.


	2. For the best

Unknown POV:

I watched form a distance as Damon hugged his son. This was for the best. It needed to be done. I took one last glance, and then I turned and sped away.

Damon POV:

I watched as the vampire speed away. This was for my sons own good. Everything was going according to plan so far he had to believe it. I would do anything for Leo, and Bonnie knew that. That's why she chose to leave him with me. The wails of the young boy in my arms quieted. For a moment I thought he had just stopped crying, but as I tried to stand I realized he had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I smiled to myself, before securing him with my arm and speeding back to the boarding house.

Stefan POV:

The reception had ended, and everyone had returned home. Elena was in a panic, Leo had disappeared, and Damon was nowhere to be found. I tried to reassure her that he was fine. He was half vampire, half witch. She finally calmed down as my brother entered the foyer carrying my sleeping nephew.

"Damon where had you been!" Elena yelled. "Elena" I warned.

"You just left! This was your Childs mothers funeral, the girl you were in love with" She accused. I winced; nothing good was about to happen.

"She's dead, get over it." Damon growled. Elena stepped closer and slapped Damon.

"how can you just stand there and not care" Elena cried. Damon shifted Leo so only one arm was supporting him on his shoulder. Then in a flash he had pinned Elena up against the wall. I growled as I tried to pry Damon off her. "DON'T you dare say that I don't care. You have no idea." Damon growled out. He then released her before walking upstairs. Elena slid down the wall, letting her tears fall. I walked over sitting against the wall next to her, putting my arm around her. She needed to believe this. It was for the best.


	3. Like Father Like Son

Damon POV:

_I stood next to the open casket, looking down at her. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a possession I had had for over 4 years. It belonged to her, it always had. I slipped the bracelet on her wrist fingering the cool metal, before leaning down and whispering in her ear, I promised you infinity, I meant it. As I pulled away her eyes shot open and she grabbed onto me. _

I suddenly awoke. It was just a dream, I breathed out. That dream was the truth, except her eyes never shot open. I willed her to be okay, but she was gone, she was dead.

"Momma!" I head Leo's screams coming from down the hall. Before I could register my legs to move I had sped into his doorway, I couldn't enter. I looked at my son sitting up in his bed, hands curled around his legs. He had a spell up, so I couldn't enter. Stefan and Elena must have heard his screams because they came running. Like me Stefan couldn't enter. Elena walked through the barrier.

"I want my mommy!" Leo screamed louder.

"Leo, calm down honey, its me Elena" I watched the veins around Leo's eyes become visible, Stefan must have noticed too. "Elena, I don't think you should push him" he tried. Elena continued to walk towards the bed. Leo jumped up so he was now standing on the bed, fangs bared

"I want my Momma! Not you!" he screamed even louder if that was possible.

"Elena-" I started, Stefan cut me off "get out of there now!" She didn't have to Leo shoved his hand out and like an invisible shield she was thrown backwards, out the door into us, and the door slammed shut behind her.

"Damon" Stefan started, as he moved to help Elena up. "Damon what" I questioned. "if you haven't noticed Stefan, he's not to fond of me, you or aunt Elena. Hell he's not that fond of anyone" I growled becoming frustrated.

"Stefan, lets just go back to bed, leave him alone for the night." Elena said starting to walk back to their room, "Elena's right, just leave him alone he needs to get this out of his system" Stefan patted my shoulder before following Elena into their room, shutting the door.

I could hear Leo screaming, throwing things, and crying uncontrollably. I couldn't help it the anger consumed me, how could she leave me here alone with him, I didn't know how to take care of him, hell he hated me. I felt my fangs descend. I grabbed anything and everything in my path throwing them around the hallway. I stopped for a moment, Leo had stopped throwing things, and I could only hear his sobs. Tears reached my eyes, as I backed up against his door and slid down it. It wasn't about how she left me, How could she leave him?

Stefan POV:

I held Elena close to my chest as she winced every time something crashed. Like Leo, Damon was letting his emotions get the best of him, like father like son. He also had to get this out of his system. Once the banging, and crashes stopped, I focused my hearing, he was crying. I felt tears coming to my own eyes, but I controlled them, and Elena snuggled closer into me.

Unknown POV:

I watched from a distance, as Damon threw his fit. I had watched moments earlier his sons outburst, as he threw Elena into the hall, and demolished the room. His rage had subsided to sobs, as he slid down the door. After Damons fit was over his rage also subsided to tears. He slid down the door as well. Like father like son I chucked to myself, before speeding away.


	4. Klaus

Elena POV:

I was doing some chores today, and was working on cleaning the dishes. I watched out the window. Leo was sitting on the tree swing. Not moving, just sitting there, staring at the ground. Every time I looked at him, my heart broke, over and over again. He was just a little boy, who had never met his father before. Then one day he did, and his mother died a few days later, leaving him alone, with people he didn't know. I had lost my parents too, but I had been a lot older, everything must be so different for a little boy. I felt his hand on the small of my back, looking up I was met with a pair of green eyes, smiling a little; I looked back out the window.

"He'll be alright," Stefan whispered, turning his gaze out the window as well.

* * *

><p>Damon POV:<p>

I had told Stefan that I had gone out hunting that I would be back later, but I wasn't hunting. I was watching him, from a distance of course. He hated me, and I don't blame him. So I sat, in my crow form, perched on a branch high above. He turned and looked, directly at me. I flew off the branch, far away before returning to my normal form. I sped back to the boarding house, pretending I had just come back from hunting. I was sitting in parlor, drinking a scotch, when I heard the front door slam open, Leo speeding in, glancing at me as he walked past. I could feel the aneurism in my head, as he continued down the hall, I could hear his voice trail off

"You shouldn't spy on people, my mommy said it wasn't good." I stood and watched as he stormed into the library. Slowly following.

"What are you doing" I nearly yelled.

Stefan POV:

I could hear Damon yell, oh god I thought. The poor kid lost his mom, just let him be. I sped down the hall Elena following, not far behind. We paused at the door, watching the scene unfold in front of us. Leo was levitating books around, looking for one in particular. It hit me then I knew what he was looking for. One single black leather bound old spell book found its way into Leo's hands.

"Give me that" Damon demanded. "No" Leo screamed, "I'm bringing my mommy back to me" I could hear Elena gasp besides me; my heart broke for him, Damon's eyes narrowed.

"You don't have the power to bring her back" he smirked. "Yes I do!" Leo screamed. "No you don't" Damon taunted him. "Damon," I cut in. "Stefan" he warned. I raised my hands up and leaned against the door.

"I can bring her back" Leo insisted. "Okay," Damon paused walking over to Leo, leaning down trying to take the spell book out of his hands. Leo fought him for it, a fight he won. Damon now laying on the floor recovering from the spell Leo had used on him,

"Now I see why your mother wanted to leave you, spoiled brat" he growled. "Damon!" Elena and I both yelled. Leo had dropped the spell book, and had tears running down his face, he sped over to me gripping onto my legs. Shocked by his actions, I reached down gently rubbing his back. I glared at Damon before picking Leo up, carrying him out of the room. Elena had gone off, she was meeting Jenna at the grill.

"Uncle Stefan" Leo whispered. I slightly smiled at hearing him call me that. I set him down on his bed. Kneeling in front of him. "Yeah buddy?" I questioned.

"My mommy didn't leave me because I'm bad did she?" he said his voice cracking. "No bud, you didn't do anything wrong, in fact I'm sure she didn't want to leave at all. She had to because of a bad man. But it wasn't you understand that. Now what your daddy said, he didn't mean it. And I know he wont admit it, but he misses your mommy too." His eyes brightened "really?" he questioned "very much" I smiled before leaving the room.

Leo POV (1st time ever!):

I watched as uncle Stefan left the room. My daddy wanted my mommy back too. Maybe I could bring her back. Mommy said I should never talk to him again, but she would be so proud of me if I brought her back. I used my powers like mommy showed me, calling for him. I felt a breeze, and he was standing in front of me. "Leo" he smiled. "Klaus" I smiled back. I was gonna make my momma so proud.


	5. Don't leave me too

Leo POV:

I looked at the man in front of me; he was different than I remembered, kind of scary. "Klaus, I need your help to get my mommy back" He smiled at me, but I don't think it was friendly, I was scared now. I took a step backwards, before he sped at me.

Damon POV:

"Damon, what you said was wrong, he's just a little kid, YOUR kid" Stefan lectured me, emphasizing the YOUR. _Damon_.

"Did you hear that" I questioned Stefan, he looked at me like I was crazy.

"No Damon stop fooling around, did you hear what I said" _Damon._ There it was that voice again.

"Did you hear it that time" I asked eyes wide, Stefan was unimpressed

"Yeah real mature Damon, I'm trying to talk to you but you-" I wasn't paying attention to him, I tuned him out as I heard it again. _Damon, Leos in trouble. _I definitely heard it that time.

"Leo" I whispered, as I sped past Stefan and towards his room, Stefan following not far behind. I threw open the door; Klaus had Leo in a death grip holding him up in the air against the wall. Klaus being surprised at our appearance didn't have time to react when I lunged at him. Stefan ran over to Leo checking him out, as I tumbled around the room.

Stefan POV:

Damon was loosing, definitely loosing. He didn't stand a change against an original vampire like Klaus. Klaus had Damon pinned to the ground ready to kill him. I felt a strange energy in the room, as I looked down at Leo. He was breathing heavy, hand extended, chanting something in Latin. I looked up just as Klaus was being thrown against the far wall. Seeing as though he was out numbered, and we had a new power, Klaus fled. Damon was now sitting up,

"Daddy!" Leo screamed speeding to Damon. Damon was shocked at Leos reaction, he figured the kid didn't care what happened to him, but then what Leo said next made sense of everything,

"Don't leave me too Daddy" I watched as he flung himself into Damon's arms crying. Damon rubbed his back soothingly,

"I wont buddy" Leo sniffled,

"promise" Damon looked into his eyes

"I promise" he said smiling.


	6. Katherine

Stefan POV:

I heard a loud crash in the foyer, followed by another. I sped as I made my way down the hall into the entryway. I heard Damon "Throw it at me kid" I could almost imagine him smirking. I watched in awe at the two of them. Books were scattered around the room, Bonnie's books. Leo was learning more and more everyday. It had been a couple of weeks since the incident with Klaus, and now Damon and Leo were growing closer, almost like father and son. I rounded the corner and watched as Leo chanted and sent Damon flying. I smiled to myself. I had always wanted a family, I knew Elena wanted kids, but I would never be able to give her that. I was broken out of my thoughts by Damon, "Steffie" he smiled as he picked himself up off the floor, "why don't you come in here and help your nephew, let him practice on you for a while" he said smirking, patting my shoulder before filling his glass with liquor and sitting on the couch, ready to watch. I braced myself for Leos spell, when Elena walked into the house, into the doorway. Leo stopped, "Aunt Elena, were practicing, ima be real strong like my momma" he said excitedly. I watched as Elena forced a smile. Leo's demeanor changed "Aunt Elena" he questioned. My eyes met Damon's, it wasn't Elena.

Damon POV:

I watched as she sped in front of Leo. He took a step back looking at me, I shook my head no. He relaxed a little letting her approach him. She took his chin in her hand, looking at him, taking him in. "So this is Leo" she questioned, "big bad Leo who can almost over power Klaus, an original vampire" she laughed running her hand through his hair. "Not bad Damon, who ever thought you'd be capable of fathering a child, with a witch none the less." She turned her gaze to Stefan who was standing closer now " Hes cute, but ya know, I would have rather seen Stefan's kid, but then he would have had to make the same mistake you did, and he would have had to sleep with that witch." I felt my body tense in anger, I looked at Leo, he was having trouble trying to control it. He was looking to me, I nodded at him, and with that he gave her an aneurism bringing her to her knees. She started laughing as if it was nothing, standing again. She looked at me Leo and back to me "You're going to have to make it way better than that, I've been around for a long long time. You're just as weak as your mother." The weather was changing, the pouring rain pounded on the windows. I watched as Leos breathing rapidly increased. Not bad I thought to myself I smirked, but the smirk whipped right off my face when Stefan pointed out his eyes, they were changing from our blue color to a piercing black. He raised his hand ever so lightly twisting it, causing her to drop to the ground withering in pain. This was dark magic, where had he learnt this? "Leo" I yelled. I had stood from my spot on the couch and was standing in front of him, breaking his concentration. "leo, stop" I pleaded. I watched as his eyes returned to normal, before turning to her, "what do you want Katherine?" I questioned, it had been 4 years since I had seen her.

"Katherine" Leo questioned taking a step backwards as if he had been burned. "My momma said she left cuz of what daddy did with a bad lady. Her name was Katherine"

Flashback:

_She tore my shirt off, before I pushed her up against the wall "Katherine" I moaned. We were interrupted by the door opening, it was Bonnie._

"_Bonnie wait!" I yelled as I ran after her, while putting my shirt on. I used my abilities and sped past her and to the door, blocking her way._

"_Get out of my way" she whispered. I looked down at her. Silent tears were making their way down her face, black mascara lines following. I would have killed anyone who had done this to her, but the problem was it was me. I had failed. I had promised I would never hurt her._

"_NOW DAMON!" she screamed, while channeling her powers. Stefan came speeding into the foyer, shocked by Bonnie's outburst. I felt sudden pains in my head. Damit Bonnie I thought, as I screamed out in agony and crumpled to the floor._

"_Bon-" Stefan started, but was silenced, "No Stefan, im done, he doesn't deserve to know" Bonnie said as she started to walk past me, but stopped. The pain in my head stopped. I glanced up at her, and was met with a bracelet being thrown at me. "You can have this back, It doesn't mean anything to me" Bonnie said, before walking out the door for good. The pain from my head was now in my heart. I looked down at the bracelet in my hands; it was a blue band, with a silver infinity sign. I had given it to her on her birthday last year, I told her we would be together forever. I could feel my eyes brimming with tears. What had I done? But I was soon broken out of my thoughts._

"_umm Damon?" Stefan questioned. I followed his gaze to the top of the stairs where a half naked Katherine was standing. _

_End flashback_


	7. Imaginary

Stefan POV:

We all sat in the kitchen at the table, Damon and Leo just staring at each other.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Damon questioned, Leo countered

"Who's Katherine?" This was insane they were both stubborn as ever, like father like son I chuckled to myself. Damon growled in frustration. I glared at him, standing from my seat and kneeling in front of Leo.

"Leo," I started, "its very important that you tell us how you know how to summon dark magic, for your safety, it could hurt you." Leo sat still, Damon sighed.

"Klaus" Leo whispered.

Damon POV:

_Flashback_

"_Bonnie why are you back after all this time? Why now?"_

"_Damon I need your help, he's after Leo, I can't protect him anymore"_

"_whos after him?" _

"_Klaus."_

Stefan POV:

"Wait Klaus was after Leo, why would he help teach him this kind of magic, it would of only made Leo stronger, and a bigger threat to him?" I questioned Damon, sensing there was something I wasn't informed of.

Damon POV:

_Flashback_

"_Why is Klaus after Leo, what does he want?"_

_Bonnie had hesitated before answering, "About a year ago, Leo "invented" an imaginary friend, I never thought anything of it, its supposed to be normal all kids go through this stage. But then his friend started telling him to do stuff, small stuff at first, but then it became more vicious, and that's when I noticed his powers starting to develop at an alarming rate. Damon, he's almost more powerful than me._

"_Okay so he had an imaginary friend, what does this have to do with Klaus?"_

"_Damon, his imaginary friend, his name was Klaus."_

"Leo, why don't you go practice some more okay" I said smiling. I watched as he ran out of the room. "Stefan" I paused, there's things you don't know, about why Bonnie came back." He sat back down in his seat "okay im listening."


	8. couldn't even do that

Damon POV:

It had been a couple of weeks since Leo had opened up about how his imaginary friend Klaus had taught him how to use bad magic, and I had told Stefan everything, of why Bonnie came back, and the plans she had set for Leo. It had been a couple of days since Klaus contacted us again, he wanted Leo. It had been a couple of hours since Klaus made a move, and he took Leo, he took him away from me. It has been a couple of minutes I've been sitting here. I failed. Bonnie gave me one job, to protect our son, and I couldn't even do that, because Leo went willingly.

_Flashback 2 hours earlier:_

"Katherine get the hell out of here now!" I screamed at her. Stefan had taken Leo out, they were going grocery shopping. They had been gone for about an hour and would be back soon so I had decided to hop in the shower. Little did I know I wasn't alone. Katherine had decided to join me. I had jumped out of the shower grabbing a towel, wrapping it around myself. Katherine jumping out after me, when the door opened, Leo running in. He stopped in his tracks seeing a naked Katherine and half naked me together.

"Leo" I began, but was interrupted with a huge pain splitting through my head, I watched as Leo used his powers on me, falling to the floor, along with Katherine before he ran out of the room. Our screams must of alerted Stefan because he ran in the room moments later

"Unbelievable" he accused, before running after Leo. I sped after them, Katherine following. I ran smack into Stefan who had stopped moving

"Stefan, what-" he cut me off pointing. My eyes followed his gaze, there in the middle of the yard, there was a black force field surrounding Klaus. I watched as Leo continued to make his way to Klaus.

"Leo!" I screamed as I sped to him, crouching down on his level,

"Leo" he had tears running down his cheeks,

"My momma left cuz of that bad lady, my momma left me here with you! And now the bad lady is back" he used his powers to fling me away from him. I watched as Klaus winked at Katherine, she smirked and winked back before speeding away. That bitch had set me up. Katherine knew that Leo hated her, she told Klaus and they used that against me to get to Leo. I watched as Leo made his way to Klaus, stepping through the force field. Looking back at Stefan and me once more, he then turned holding his hand out which Klaus eagerly took, and with that they disappeared.

Unknown POV:

I could feel it, in my heart I knew that something was wrong. I got back as fast as I could, i was too late, Leo was gone. I looked at Stefan, who had seen me, Damon was still looking away.

"Damit Damon," I started, as he wirled around shocked to see me "I gave you one simple request, keep Leo safe, and you couldn't even do that. The least you could do is put some dam clothes on" I said as I turned and headed into the boarding house.


	9. sister

Damon POV:

"Bonnie, you weren't-" I started but was cut off, by a hard smack to my face sending me flying backwards. I sat grabbing my face. "Damon, I gave you one job, I put my trust in you again, I trusted you to protect my son, and what did you do, you did the exact same thing that made me leave you the first time, except this time your son left, not me." She screamed at me.

"Bonnie" Stefan urged pulling her back away from me, "what are you doing back here so soon?" Bonnie looked at him in disbelief before glaring at me, "someone screwed our plan up!" she screamed again, the veins around her eyes becoming visible.

This wasn't turning out at all like we had planned. I was supposed to make everyone believe she was dead, me and Stefan were the only ones who knew the truth. I turned Bonnie when she had come asking for help. I turned her and she went away, to go into hiding, so she could come up with a way to kill Klaus, without having to worry about the safety of our son. I let her down thou, Klaus got to Leo, and I just let him go.

"Bonnie, I wasn't doing anything, Katherine set me up again!" I yelled becoming angry. Katherine had cost me everything that had ever been important to me. She countered "Oh yeah she practically forced you the first time." I was furious, and ashamed.

"Okay stop it you guys" Stefan tried forever being the mediator, "we have to focus on finding leo."

Bonnie cried out. "I was so close to finding a way, if I could of just had one more week, I could have found her." Stefan moved to her trying to comfort her, something she said stood out to me, "wait, her?" I questioned.

Bonnie sat down in the foyer, "yeah her. The one person Klaus is afraid of. His sister."


End file.
